Primordial Beings (The Primordials)
The Primordial Beings are the first and most powerful entities to exist. God '''is the oldest among them and always existed. '''Chaos came into existence with the absence of Light in an area which was caused when God decided to retreat Himself to a smaller form before beginning to craft Creation. Pagan 'came into existence after Chaos as a new being had formed. '''Death '''appearing shortly after as the natural opposite. '''Oberon '''manifested the moment after Pagan and Death did, as things could now be measured by their beginning and end, therefore creating Time. The five of them are responsible, either personally through their actions or indirectly through their creations, for everything that exists. They are also among a handful of entities that are multiversal singularities; unique individuals with no alternate universe counterparts. Beings & Attributes * God: The Primordial Being of Light * Chaos: The Primordial Being of Darkness * Pagan: The Primordial Being of Life * Death: The Primordial Being of Death * Oberon: The Primordial Being of Time Characteristics The Primordial Beings each have a spiritual form which in some way reflects their nature and is opposed in some form by their opposite. God's preferred form is a mass of Light while Chaos' is a vast amount of pitch black smoke. Pagan's preferred form is a titanic green centaur while Death's is a enormous bird of prey. Oberon's preferred form is that of a starry night in humanoid form. They do not have fixed genders and are able to assume any physical form or gender they want, but for simplicity's sake, they usually refer to each other with male pronouns and as brothers. Offspring The Primordial Beings can create physical children by reproducing with mortals or splitting themselves, and spiritual ones by creating them out of nothing or inducing their existence onto mortal beings. Physical Children * [[Demiurge (The Primordials)|'Demiurge]]: As demonstrated with Pagan and Death it is possible for a Primordial Being to have a child with mortals. The resulting entity holds extraordinary power and is able to match an Archangel when nearing full maturity. * [[Amara (The Primordials)|'Shard']]: The five Primordial Beings are capable of creating shards of their own being. Chaos split off a piece of himself when attempting to escape from his prison which became a powerful entity known as Amara, who is strong enough to match the four Archangels in might. Creating a physical child is akin to removing a limb which then became a sapient being of identical nature, and causes intense pain to the Primordial Being during the process. Spiritual Children * [[Angels|'Angels']]/Nephesh/Reapers/Fairies/Mortals: God, Pagan, Death, and Oberon created many children and entire species, who view them as their Father and Creator. God, Pagan, and Oberon also made many mortal species. Creators and Creations Each of the Primordial Beings created a great many things, and together they have crafted almost everything in existence. Additionally, God, Pagan, Death, and Oberon made the Natural Order, a set of guidelines that the Primordial beings allow themselves to be subject. The natural order also affects Chaos. * God created many things including the Archangels, the Leviathan, all forms of lower Angels, most mortals, the physical universe, and realms such as Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. * Chaos created very few things personally even in comparison to Death, and only crafted Amara who then created the Eldritch Horrors and Eve. Chaos did, however, corrupt the Leviathan and most of the Nephesh as well as splintering the original, beautiful realm that Pandemonium was into a desolate core realm and the realms of the Pantheons. * Pagan created the Nephesh and the realm which came to be known as Pandemonium and crafted an afterlife for his first children; Pagan also created a good deal of mortal species. * Death '''created the Reapers and the Veil, therefore allowing ghosts to exist. * '''Oberon created Avalon which is heavily linked to the Space-Time continuum, he also created the Faeries and with their permission changes certain humans into "Guardians of Avalon". Oberon also created and influenced many mortal species. Additionally, Oberon, Pagan, and God have crafted untold amounts of additional universes. Powers Each of the Primordial Beings holds Nigh-Omnipotence '''at the highest levels and can do anything they imagine, such as creating a several universes without tiring. They are nearly infinite in power and are only able to be harmed by their siblings or exceptionally powerful beings whose nature is opposite of theirs, albeit to a much more limited degree. Primordial Beings are equal in power, and if they were to combat another assistance from Archangel-level entities or above would be required to end the fight in anything less than several thousand years. The Primordial Beings have '''Nigh-Omniscience at the highest levels; they are aware of and understand practically everything. Chaos knows and understands less than his brothers due his imprisonment. They also cannot be deceived by anything less than each other. Each of the Primordial Beings are Immortal '''as long as their attribute can exist, but their bodies and consciousness can be "killed" for a time by sufficiently power beings or weapons destroying their bodies and requiring them to regenerate. Despite being all but absolutely immortal one Primordial Being can be truly killed by two or more of their siblings uniting their power. Due to their natures, the Primordial Beings are almost '''Indestructible; nothing short of a Primordial Being or their weapons are enough to actually damage their form. A being of sufficient power, roughly equivalent to an Archangel, can also harm a Primordial Being, but if their nature is not opposite the Primordial Being's then they will be ineffective. Additionally, even an Archangel-level entity with proper counter-nature to the Primordial Being would require assistance from another Primordial Being to deal any significant damage. If a Primordial Being is not countered by another Primordial being and at full strength, then no amount of force mustered by the creation could overwhelm any of the Primordials. Vulnerabilities Despite their seeming invincibility, the Primordial Beings are vulnerable to prisons made by their siblings, their own personal weapons, and each other. While holding the ability to regenerate from their bodies being destroyed by sufficiently powerful weapons they can be truly killed by two Primordial Beings combining their power and nature against one. Sufficiently powerful younger beings whose nature is opposite of their's can cause a Primordial Being injury, such as the Archangels with Chaos. While possessing nearly omnipotent levels of power, sufficiently large exertions of power can weaken a Primordial. Should Pagan have to resurrect innumerable lifeforms killed by an omniversal destruction, he would be rendered weakened enough to be required to rest and rendered far more vulnerable to particularly powerful beings and weapons. Although Chaos holds the power to destroy all of Creation, doing so would deprieve him of enough power that doing so while another Primordial Being is still able to fight would cause his defeat. Creation Map Primordial Creation Map.png| Their Creations and Chaos' Corruptions Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters